fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GranCrux
Welcome Hi, welcome to the GranCrux! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Perchan page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Ash9876 (talk) 08:35, October 18, 2017 (UTC) go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 03:28, October 21, 2017 (UTC) Hello Hey there Gran, so I saw that you started up a guild and just wanted to drop by and say that if you manage to get 4 members in your guild you could join in the Grand Magic Games that we are going to host. Now the GMG isn’t until January, so you got some time if you want to make all the characters yourself, but just let me know if you’re interested! Right now there are 4 Toveri Alliance guilds participating, so we would love more participants! —Lady Komainu (talk) 01:03, October 24, 2017 (UTC) Awesome! Glad youre interested! And pictures would be helpful, considering the way we typically show the teams is through pictures, like on Grand Magic Games X805. And yeah you can use the GMG in your story if you'd like, as long as you don't control any of the other characters from the other guilds within your story. You know, common courtesy stuff like that haha. --Lady Komainu (talk) 02:22, October 24, 2017 (UTC) No worries, take your time. If you ever need help on making pages or any of that stuff, just shoot me a message and I can try and walk you through it or do it for you. Best of luck! —Lady Komainu (talk) 23:50, October 24, 2017 (UTC) Are you on discord? We have a group chat with the other users who will be in the GMG and just wanted to go over some ideas. If you are, you can find my user name at #0561 and I can add you to the chat. --Lady Komainu (talk) 21:28, October 27, 2017 (UTC) whats your discord username? --Lady Komainu (talk) 22:11, October 27, 2017 (UTC) Photos So, from what Ive seen all the photos you are trying to put, is that the photos arent actually uploaded onto the wiki. To to that, in the classic editor you can go to the right and click on the "photo" icon to upload a photo from your computer to the wiki image database. And for the guild member table, its just a bunch of code, there is not real template. But you can copy the code below. Or just go into the table on Kairos Flight and you can click edit and copy the code there. Hey dude. You probably don't know me, but Koma offered to let me join in on the grand magic games she is hosting. I was looking through the guilds, and noticed you don't have an emblem for yours. I've drawn up a couple for other users in the past, did you want me to do one for your guild? Flame Lizard (talk) 03:17, October 28, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, I could probably do something like that. Don't worry about that, I wouldn't have offered if i was too busy. Did you want a look at some of the stuff I've done before? might give you an idea of what you'd get. Flame Lizard (talk) 03:35, October 28, 2017 (UTC) Ok, so... sorry to link-dump on ya. Hopefully this'll give you a better idea of my drawing style http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:For_Holo_GM.png http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Black_Sun_GM.png http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Specter_eye_GM.png http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bloody_Smile_Emblem.jpg http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Beast_Heart_Emblem.png http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Red_Hood.png http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Thunderbird_GM.png So, with that, did you have a color in mind for yours? Oh yeah, i also do weapons on occasion http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Amber_knives.png http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Boom_Sword.png http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Weapon_for_Blue.jpg Still want to go with the wheel? Flame Lizard (talk) 03:49, October 28, 2017 (UTC) https://discord.gg/jsQWwh http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:For_Crux_GM.jpg Hows this work for ya? Flame Lizard (talk) 04:21, October 28, 2017 (UTC) you need to specify what type of god slayer you want and any specific power-ups Per (This is my stage now!) 11:34, October 30, 2017 (UTC) Lady Komainu Tried to.. theres something about my speicif user name like my mate and friends where we can only fingd otherJackWerewolf-123 (talk) 00:05, November 2, 2017 (UTC) go ahead, put your name in brackets after the article name, also no to unbound god, you can do all that normally without any need for a powerup Per (This is my stage now!) 00:59, November 3, 2017 (UTC) Request Yo GranCrux! I believe this is the first time we've been in contact with one another, nice to meet ye. I'm here to ask you if your guild (Nirvana's Peace) are accepting any new members and if so, could I join with one of my own? I also noticed that you don't seem to have your own Property Template, I could fix that for you if you want. [[User:Nearó_Unlimited|'Nearó']] 10:26, November 4, 2017 (UTC) so this is basically drive + a god slayer's force huh Per (This is my stage now!) 20:37, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Thanks mate, her name is Selene Atosaki. As for the template; I'm happy to help you out, would you like something along this one or something more like this? If option 1 then you can upload an image/gif of your choice under the name "GranCrux.Template". In either case, I'd also like to know if there's a certain color you want to your text and background. [[User:Nearó_Unlimited|'Nearó']] 00:16, November 5, 2017 (UTC) There we go: Property Template. Should you now wish to add this to your page, simply add at the top of the page in Source Mode. You can also add it via Visual Mode by the "Add other templates" to your right, below the tab known as Templates. This property template is now, of course, yours by all means and you're free to edit and change it in whatever way you see fit. [[User:Nearó_Unlimited|'Nearó']] 00:40, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Roster Hey man, I wanted to check back on concerning the guild. The page doesn't seem to have a roster, I could fix that for you if you want, I'll just need to know all of the members and I can take it from there. I also wanted to ask how things are looking for the Grand Magic Games, is it a full team yet or is there a spot open? [[User:Nearó_Unlimited|'Nearó']] 12:34, November 6, 2017 (UTC) Ah, thanks. Just keep in mind that this would be the 3rd team I'm involved in. So if you'd rather use 3 characters or if anyone else asks to join then you can replace me. I don't wanna cause any issues for the ones holding this event or those participating. [[User:Nearó_Unlimited|'Nearó']] 08:18, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Hey there. I believe that question should be directed to User:Perchan, as she is in charge of Magic. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 21:48, November 11, 2017 (UTC) go ahead with your key things Per (This is my stage now!) 06:16, November 12, 2017 (UTC) Feel free :) [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 00:20, November 13, 2017 (UTC) go ahead with space magic, also I'll look at it later Per (This is my stage now!) 21:33, November 19, 2017 (UTC) RE: Upcoming Storyline Hey man. I don't know how active I'll be given my own storylines together with GuyCivic and the GMG closing in. However, it sounds like a neat idea and I'd love to be a part of it. [[User:Nearó_Unlimited|'Nearó']] 09:32, November 21, 2017 (UTC) S Sure Sure I have no problem with it JackWerewolf-123 (talk) 02:31, November 23, 2017 (UTC) I don't read other people's articles unless they break the rules. Anyway, go ahead but don't stack them all on one character, also make your own versions Per (This is my stage now!) 21:15, November 27, 2017 (UTC) Feel free to make your Etherious. Sorry for the tardy response, I have been quite busy! [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 06:36, November 28, 2017 (UTC) Kua Fu Certainly, he's yours. HoloArc (talk) 12:17, November 29, 2017 (UTC) go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 23:21, November 29, 2017 (UTC) go ahead for both those things, also ask Yami for the second thing as well Per (This is my stage now!) 05:49, December 6, 2017 (UTC) RE: Rune Magic & PS request Yes that is possible the idea of rune magic is kind of like the runes the mystic in viking and germanic cultures did during the medievil times so stone, paper even their own skin would work. And i like the idea i'll let you make the Pheonix Slayer. Yaminogaijin (talk) 15:04, December 7, 2017 (UTC) I meant go ahead with the runes and the phoenix slayer also all slayers can consume one another as long as you can figure out a way Per (This is my stage now!) 02:59, December 14, 2017 (UTC) I'm pretty sure there's a similar article around that's essentially what you're looking for but go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 02:50, December 17, 2017 (UTC) go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 21:47, December 17, 2017 (UTC) Go ahead with Clone Magic :) [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 12:00, December 22, 2017 (UTC) One of those two, it's up to you since we never really thought of a consistent name Per (This is my stage now!) 21:48, December 24, 2017 (UTC) Do you want to add it to the board as it is your job or would you rather I did it? Also, what kind of magic would they teach, the basics about ethernano and stuff or a certain type? Either way, I am happy to have a job on the board. I was planning on adding one myself, its just I have been busy or been occupied with concepts haha! [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trump Card Queen,']] Sakky is here! 21:07, December 31, 2017 (UTC) Thanks Crux. Feel free to make any new jobs you want :3 [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trump Card Queen,']] Sakky is here! 22:14, December 31, 2017 (UTC) Bluemage1992bluemage1992 19:32, January 4, 2018 (UTC) User talk:Bluemage1992 Sure! Sure, i can do that. Just a circle with a purple M in it, right? nothing fancy with it? Flame Lizard (talk) 03:41, January 16, 2018 (UTC) Ok, i took rough stab at it. wasn't quite clear on what you where going for, so i sort of took a few liberty's with a few details. let me know what you think. http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:For_Crux_family_mark.jpg Flame Lizard (talk) 06:42, January 17, 2018 (UTC) Re: Joining the Guild Hi Gran! I just wanted to thank you for your interest in Muses Manicure, and would be happy to welcome your addition to the Guild. Once you've worked on him a bit, either as a page itself or in a sandbox of somekind, I will add him to the list of mages in Muses Manicure. Alraunism (talk) 19:44, January 27, 2018 (UTC) Hey! Thanks for the discord invite, but I don't have a discord sorrryyyyy! But thank you for making me feel welcome and included :) Under (talk) 02:52, March 1, 2018 (UTC)Underachievee Wow I'm so glad you like it! That means so much to me. You have no idea, thank you so much for your support!Under (talk) 00:29, March 2, 2018 (UTC)Underachievee RE: Country Fanonification Go right ahead! Both sound pretty good :) [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 10:28, March 13, 2018 (UTC) go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 00:32, March 18, 2018 (UTC) Hey dude, how's things? been wondering, ever since the GMG thing sort of whent off the rails, are you planning to stick around the wiki a bit? If so, would you be up for an RP? Flame Lizard (talk) 05:35, March 23, 2018 (UTC) Right... forgot about that Flame Lizard (talk) 05:06, March 24, 2018 (UTC) Crux, your message has genuinely touched me. I've never recieved such praise and this is my only piece of writing I've produced. I'm super happy that you enjoy the story and are continuing your own! Speaking of my story, the feels are about to intensify! A new chapter will be released sometime today, so keep your eyes peeled! Under (talk) 16:02, June 15, 2018 (UTC)Underachievee Sooo glad you liked it! As for your story, I'll gladly take a look!Under (talk) 16:11, June 16, 2018 (UTC)Underachievee Your story is really good! I really liked the development of Kyon and his spirits along with Selene's mysterious complex transforming into one of an actually great person. I love the way your story is going and I wish you the best! If you want to do any collabs for your chapters or characters, I'd be so down for that! Happy writing! Under (talk) 17:36, June 16, 2018 (UTC)Underachievee Hmmmm depending on which guild. Running Lion is coming back at the end of the next arc, but Miracle Fish will be heavily involved. I can't say anymore, I've already said too much! Under (talk) 18:29, June 17, 2018 (UTC)Underachievee Hey GranCrux I have been developing a few Fairy Tail oc’s and have given one of them Take Over magic. Because in my head it makes sense with his backstory, I wanted to ask permission to use Take Over Phantom Soul for this character. If you wish for more information, please do ask for more. I will gladly share what I had in mind Fairyskull2000 (talk) 01:02, July 25, 2019 (UTC)